


Five People Jack Wishes He Could Have Saved

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character Study, Community: sg1_five_things, Multi, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Jack wishes he could have saved.</p><p>4 genfic bits, 1 Jack/Daniel bit (implied)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Jack Wishes He Could Have Saved

 

Kawalsky. Even ten years later he still wishes he could count on Charlie having his back. Jack toasts him with a single shot of Charlie's favorite rotgut bourbon every year on Charlie's birthday. On the anniversary of his death, it's the whole bottle.

Janet. For all the times that she saved all of them she deserved at least one of her own. Jack still half expects to see his favorite Napoleonic power monger whenever he walks into the SGC infirmary. It stings every single time when he remembers she's gone.

Charlie. No, not Jack's son, because _that_ Charlie is a given. No, this Charlie is the broken little boy the Re'tu sent to warn Earth that took the name of Jack's son. Jack wishes sometimes that Janet had been able to fix him herself so they didn't have to send him off to the Tok'ra. And whenever he thinks about that there is always a little flicker of want flickering around the edges. But like so many other things, Jack buries it back down deep.

Thor. Jack thinks often about Thor and about demise of the Asgard. He wished that his DNA _had_ been the key to fix their cloning problem. Some days when Jack is in a silly mood he imagines taking Thor to his cabin to go fishing. The though of Thor in a lure-laden fishing hat is almost enough to make any of his dreary Pentagon day a little lighter.

Daniel. When Jack looks at the Daniel of today there is almost no trace of the gentle, curious soul that first cracked the cover stone code. Daniel has hardened in body and spirit. Sometimes when Jack waxes philosophical in his own mind, he wonders if that change is a good or bad thing. And sometimes Jack will even allow himself to admit that he really misses that gentle part of Daniel. But it's not gone completely, Jack gets glimpses late in the night as Daniel sleeps beside him when his face is soft and relaxed and gone are the tensions of the day. And Jack hopes that someday that the universe will finally be done with Daniel and under Jack's patient nurturing that the old Daniel will come back out. Someday.

\---------------  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ SG-1 Five Things community.


End file.
